Home
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "Let's return to our home now, Karu."-Conversation between Karu and previous 'Ea'. Oneshot.


"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Home."

"What's a '_home_'?"

He heard an amused chuckle. "A place where you belong; a place you have to go after you finished all your duty here."

"Have I…?"

The mysterious man smiled. Softly, gently, warmly. He held his hand while walking toward the place he didn't know exists in this world. "You've finished your duty in this world.

Let's return to our home now, Karu."

The dark-haired boy tilted his head; he didn't know what's this man speaking about. Clad in pure black robe, holding a large scythe with his other hand, and pulled him toward somewhere else after he drank a poisonous tea—

-wait. _Poisonous tea_?

Shouldn't he **die** now?

**Oo—O—oO**

**Home**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort – Family

**Rate: **T

**Warning:** oneshot. Trying to make Ea IC as possible. Hope it's not a failure… **( /.\ )**

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost belongs to Yukino Ichihara and Yuki Amemiya. I own nothing but the mistake and the conversation between the two 'Ea's.

**Oo—O—oO**

_**No matter where I go, where I go**_

_**Will I be able to be happy?**_

**[Home Sweet Home © YUKI]**

**Oo—O—oO**

"This must be a dream."

"It's **not**."

"It's."

A soft sigh. "It's not, dear Karu. It's reality; you're **dead** already, and I have my own duty to pick you up so you can be together with your '_family_' again."

Karu frowned. "Then you should've left me behind."

"That's not your '_real_' one."

"They're not…?"

A nod from the mysterious man. "They're not. Yours was still in far place; waiting for you with everybody with smile on their face, not frown nor any intention to kill you so they can reach higher position. The one who're waiting for you there are people who'll love you forever."

"…won't they…?" asked the boy skeptically. He was tired enough with love-and-hate drama within that cursed fortress, he didn't want to see another in the place he was heading to. And he couldn't believe this man—yet. This man hadn't showed him his face, even though they've been walking for a long time in this darkness. The mysterious man did talked to him, but still…

"You'll gather a lot of friends from now; the people who'll always stay beside you no matter how worse things would be."

"_Friends_," said the boy in irritated manner, "are people who'll leave you behind if you've nothing to share. No wealth, no friend. That's the kind of '_friends_' I have met before."

Strangely, the older man laughed. "Then those were the _fakes_. Real one would **never** leave you for everything in this world. The _best_ one are those who are willing to sacrifice their lives for you, or those who never give up on helping you return to the light."

"I wonder if they exist…"

Realizing that was a sarcasm, the mysterious man pulled him closer and messed his neat hair gently. "Quit being bitter and start smiling, will you?"

"Only if snow falls in hell."

"What a sarcasm."

"Is that a praise?"

Ignoring his question, the man kept on walking until they arrived in front of the bright light—a light that almost blinded his eyes if Karu didn't close his eyes on time. "We've arrived in your '_home'_. Say 'hi' to your family, dear Karu."

Before Karu could say anything, the man pushed him toward the light and smiled for the last time.

Then, when Karu opened his eyes, he wasn't in the dark again.

Up above him was a clear blue sky where pigeons freely flew and their feathers fell gracefully to the Earth. When he raised his hand, he saw a strange yet familiar symbol on it; a symbol that appeared too on the mysterious man's hand. Karu saw it when the man messed his hair.

"Oh, you've woken up."

That foreign voice shattered his thought on finding out the identity of the mysterious man who led him to here. He turned his attention to the source of voice, and his eyes caught a blonde man in his early twenty with gentle blue eyes and friendly smile. "This place is Barsburg Great Church," said the blonde man again, "Nice to meet you. I'm Vertrag."

Vertrag…? That sounded familiar in his ears…

**/**_Ah, right. The 07-Ghost. Zehel, Vertrag, Fest, Profe, Landkarte, Relikt and—_**/**

"Oh my! This time Ea is such a cute child!"

**/**_-ah._**/** Connecting all the clues mentally, he finally realized who the mysterious man was. Clad in pure black robe, wielding a large scythe, and had similar symbol with the one on his palm…

…did that mean he's 'Ea' now?

"I'm Profe, pleased to meet you!" said the blonde woman, smiling motherly behind Vertrag. Not too far from her place, stood another blond man with rather long hair that looked at him skeptically. "I'm Relikt, pleased to meet you. However, you sure are young… Are you sure you'll be fine managing the Book of Hades?" So that's why the man has been looking at him skeptically this whole time. Karu was almost answered that question when another man, whose face was far too close with Karu's, suddenly interrupted, "Kids are energetic, I'm sure he'll be fine. I'm Zehel."

"Too close, too close," said the long-haired blond man from Zehel's back. "He's scared of you."

Heck. Nothing should make Karu scared now—not after he lost his life once and got another chance as a reaper.

From Zehel's right side, a light-haired teen that seemed to be in his age suddenly popped out. His electric lime eyes looked at Karu pitifully. "Poor him. And he's so young… Was he poisoned?"

"You're also a brat!"

And they continued their bickering, while another man who wore glasses introduced himself after commenting about the possible reason of Karu's death. "Forgive me. It's not something you want to talk about, right? I'm Fest. By the way, my cause of death is poison. Pleased to meet you."

Karu said nothing to reply their introductions. He just held his hand which had Ea symbol on it as if it's going to gone.

The blonde woman in purple dress—**/**_Profe, wasn't it?_**/**-shoved the light-haired teen in front of Karu, saying that he should teach 'Ea' various things since he's in closer age with him. The teen in white robe extended his hand, ready to shake hands with the dark-haired boy. "I'm Landkarte. My hobby is trying food at various places, my favorite word is '_meikyoshisui_', and my cause of death is drowning. Pleased to meet you~" said him cheerfully, in contrast with Karu who always surrounded by gloomy aura.

Karu was ready to shake hands with him as well and introduced himself when he suddenly realized '_Karu_' wasn't his name again.

He shouldn't use that name again from now on.

"…_**Ea**_. My cause of death is, as you've already guessed, poison."

Deep in his heart, Karu—or Ea—mentally sighed.

Just as the previous Ea said, he had a feeling that his life would change drastically after this.

**/**_And I wonder how's life with a 'real family' will be…?_**/**

**.**

**.**

**The end. **


End file.
